1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a molding for windshield of an automobile for sealing the gap defined between the peripheral portion of the windshield and a window frame of a body panel and for decorating that portion (hereinafter referred to merely as the "molding") by attaching the molding to the gap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The molding of this kind has side molding portions provided with rain water guide grooves in order to prevent sideway scattering, due to the operation of a wiper, and subsequent invasion of rain water adhering to the windshield during driving into a driver's seat or the obstruction of the field of view from the driver's seat due to rain water adhering to the door glasses on the sides.
Accordingly, an upper molding portion to be fitted to the upper portion of the windshield and side molding portions to be fitted to its side portions are shaped separately, and are coupled by use of corner joints at the time of fitting. According to this method, however, the number of necessary components increases and the joint portions become recognizable to give an awkward appearance.
Therefore, an integral molding of the upper molding portion and the side molding portions equipped with the rain water grooves is now available. The rain water groove is formed by cutting off the inner peripheral side of each side molding after molding or disposing a groove at the portion which is added by injection molding during a post-step. The former involves the problem in that the width of the side molding becomes smaller than that of the upper molding portion and damages the appearance, whereas the latter carries out injection molding as the post-step, so that the difference in appearance occurs between the extrusion molded portions and the injection molded portion, this difference damages the appearance and moreover, the cost of production becomes higher.